


Too Far (Is Not Enough)

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with having a truly rotten day is that sometimes, others are having a rotten day, too. But sometimes, getting in a fight helps. At least when the fight leads to angry sex on the floor. </p><p>It's hard to be in a poor mood afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far (Is Not Enough)

The problem with having a truly rotten day was that sometimes, he wasn't the only one who was having one of those days.

And sometimes, the other person having a bad day was a Wraith.

John had a feeling he'd bitten off more than he could chew somewhere down the line. 

Biting back a curse, he fell back, narrowly avoiding getting kicked in the face. That was the key to fighting Wraith in close combat. Don't let them hit you, because one hit from an angry Wraith was usually enough. Unfortunately, not getting hit was easier said than done, and John was already bleeding from a gash on his forehead where one of Todd's claws had grazed him earlier. 

He couldn't even remember what he'd said to provoke the Wraith, though he was sure it had been something highly uncalled for, because he really was in a rotten mood lately, and lashing out verbally was so easy. Normally, Todd just ignored him, but apparently his mood was as foul as John's own, and now they were fighting.

Well, Todd was fighting. John was mostly dodging, because there wasn't all that much he could do in a close combat fight with a fairly recently fed Wraith. Ironically enough, he wasn't nearly as pissed off as he had been, because it was hard to concentrate on being angry when he was trying to avoid breaking limbs.

Dropping to a crouch, he dodged another swift kick and delivered one of his own, trying to knock Todd's feet from under him. It didn't do much at all, the Wraith remaining upright as though nothing had happened. Despite his training with Teyla and Ronon, John wasn't really a hand to hand fighter, and he knew that. His favoured weapon had always been firearms. Todd, on the other hand, favoured knives if he had a choice, and obviously knew how to handle himself at close range. 

John rolled out of the way and got back on his feet, delivering a sweeping kick to Todd's face. 

Snarling, the Wraith wiped dark blood off of his face and licked his lips. He wasn't even trying to avoid John's attacks, which was why he was even hitting him. It wasn't as though he couldn't just heal through the damage. John was fairly sure he'd just broken Todd's nose, but it wasn't slowing him down the least.

Time to change tactics. 

Casting brief glances around the room as he moved, John tried to find anything that could help him. He could call for help. There were soldiers stationed outside, and though his earpiece had been knocked out, they should still hear him if he raised his voice enough. It didn't seem right, though. He'd gotten into this fight for a reason, and even though he had no real chance of winning, he wasn't backing out that easily. He just needed to plan better.

What he needed was something to slow Todd down with, because he was getting tired and wouldn't be able to keep up that much longer. 

Todd's room was pretty sparse, though. The Wraith spent a good deal of time on Atlantis, but he didn't live there, and John didn't even know if Wraith actually amassed personal items the way humans did. He certainly didn't have much in his room, at least. 

Rolling to the side again, John didn't quite manage to avoid the next kick, though he had moved enough not to get the full force of the attack. He still got the air knocked out of him, but at least his ribs didn't feel broken, though he was probably going to be one big bruise in the morning. Hissing as he gasped for air, John grabbed the nearest thing he could find and flung it at the Wraith, feeling his own anger returning with a vengeance. 

The nearest thing turned out to be Todd's coat, discarded on the back of a chair. John didn't miss a beat, and while Todd was momentarily tangled in his coat, he picked up the chair and threw that, too.

It hit Todd in the chest, pushing him backwards, and John felt a small burst of pride swell up in his chest, which quickly turned to alarm as Todd rolled back onto his feet. 

John dropped back and picked up the other chair in the room, throwing it at Todd's head. 

The Wraith gave him a nasty grin and easily jumped up and over the chair, landing in a crouch in front of John. 

He really should have remembered how high Wraith could actually jump, John thought helplessly, as Todd mirrored his earlier actions, knocking John's feet out from underneath him. 

He landed hard, the floor slamming into his back. Wincing, John tried to scoot back and away from Todd, but the Wraith grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and pinned it to the floor above his head, dropping to kneel with one knee between John's legs. 

Again, Todd gave a wide, wicked smile, his feeding hand lifted.

Ignoring the fact that his heart was now trying to break through his ribcage, John just returned the grin, challenging him. He wasn't defeated yet. 

Todd leaned closer, making a growling sound in the back of his throat that seemed to reverberate through John's body, his feeding hand coming to rest on John's chest. It was an almost gentle gesture, but the hand felt almost too solid and heavy, threatening to crush John beneath the weight of the sudden rush of memories. 

Suppressing a shiver, John quickly reached up and grabbed onto Todd's hair with his free hand, using it to drag him even closer and crush their mouths together.

The kiss tasted like blood, both Todd's and his own, as the Wraith's sharp teeth nicked his tongue. John didn't even care, just clung to Todd as a drowning man to fresh air. 

Growling again, Todd took control of the kiss, agile tongue lapping up the blood eagerly.

He bit at John's lips and John shuddered against him as his mouth split again, but he didn't try to pull back. Instead, he pulled Todd even closer, driving his body up against the solid weight, and happily opened his mouth to the sharp kiss, the shivers he was feeling not even related to the temperature of the room. 

Shifting, Todd used his free hand to press him back down, pressing a knee against John's cock, rapidly hardening under the Wraith's onslaught. When John gave a sound in protest, not at the treatment itself but at the loss of Todd's full weight on him, Todd made a strange little sound and crushed their mouths together again, showing his hand up under John's shirt to dig the nails into the skin. 

The skin on skin contact felt wonderful, and it took little to coax John into pressing up against Todd, their mouths still covering each other's. They were both breathing heavily at this point, John more so than than the Wraith, and neither of them were panting simply from the fighting any more. Rocking forwards into John, Todd drew a half-strangled moan from the other and a small hiss of pleasure from himself.

John arched into the motion, needing more friction, more touch, more of everything. It felt so good when Todd slid against him, like they were meant for this, meant for driving each other so far it would never be enough. Every time Todd moved, John followed like a twisted mirror image, their bodies far more honest with each other than their mouths ever were.

Hands fumbled for buckles and buttons, though it was getting hard to tell whose hand was where, and then there was a puff of cool air on John's cock, and for a very short moment, his head threatened to clear up. But then there was the slow slide of flesh against flesh as they moved against each other, their cocks lined up and slick with pre-come, and Todd's tongue was in John's mouth again, agile and eager.

Everything else seemed unimportant after that. as Todd deepened the kiss, his free hand roaming the length of John's body, exploring and memorizing every spot and every response. With every shift in movement, it got more urgent, more overwhelming. 

John cut his tongue again, but he didn't care about anything except the feelings coursing through him as they moved faster against each other's bodies, faster and harder until John arched hopelessly into Todd, thrashing beneath him as his orgasm rushed through his body, his hand clawing helplessly at Todd's shoulders, trying to find purchase through the shirt the Wraith was wearing.

Todd only lasted a little longer, his whole body suddenly going rigid, then shuddering, as he bit down on John's shoulder, carelessly drawing blood.

With all the fight drained out of him, along with other things, John laid still, enjoying the aftershocks running through him. Todd's weight kept him effectively trapped there, but he couldn't quite work up the energy to even begin caring. The steady, solid weight actually felt kind of nice, and the way Todd seemed to leech heat from him meant it didn't feel as sweaty and warm as it could have.

For his part, Todd didn't seem to want to move either, face buried against John's neck, steadily purring in pleasure.

They were both a sticky, bloody mess, and John was sore in places he didn't even know he had, but there was satisfaction running through his body and the anger had faded away to pretty much nothingness. Suddenly, he didn't feel nearly as rotten and pissed off any more.

Mostly, he just felt sleepy. Sleepy and satisfied.

Eventually, Todd moved, getting to his feet with an enviable grace. 

John still felt sort of like his legs had been replaced with jelly and didn't really want to move, but he supposed he had to. Carefully, he got to his feet, tugging at his shirt in dismay. It was a stained, shredded and chewed mess at that point, and he didn't think it could be rescued. Shaking his head, he tugged the shirt over his head and balled it up, throwing it into the trash-can.

Making an amused sound, Todd fetched a wet towel and neatly cleaned them both off, running the cloth in gentle circles over John's skin. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, John just enjoyed the attention. He didn't often have someone tend to him like that. 

Once clean, he opened his eyes again and stared at himself in the reflection in the window. He wrinkled his nose. "I look like I've been mauled by a wild animal," he complained. 

Todd looked positively smug.

John couldn't really blame him.

"Someone will ask questions, though," he pointed out. He wasn't ashamed of what they'd just done, but he was aware that it could potentially get him in a lot of trouble.

Tilting his head thoughtfully, Todd walked over to the wardrobe and retrieved one of his own shirts, handing it to John. "It should fit well enough," he offered.

Taking the shirt, John shrugged and pulled it on. It did fit, mostly. Todd wasn't that much taller than him, and they were similarly built. He'd have more issues if he'd ever have to wear Ronon's clothing for any reason. It was a plain black shirt, too, so it shouldn't draw too much attention. "I think that'll work," he said, looking at his reflection. He still looked a bit dazed and his lips were a bit swollen, but hopefully, nobody would notice. 

At least he was off duty, so he could just head back to his quarters and take a nice shower. He probably needed it at this point.

Todd was trying to pick the tangles out of his hair as John got ready to leave, but as he approached the door, the Wraith smiled at him, that amused Wraith-smile showing more teeth than was strictly entirely friendly. 

"Sheppard," he said, and John had to suppress a shiver, because the way Todd pronounced his name made it sound way more seductive than it should. 

"The next time, you should just ask."

The sane thing to do would be to deny a next time, or just walk out. Instead, John gave him a small grin. "All bets are off," he promised, their eyes locking for a moment.

Todd's bark of laughter followed him out of the door, startling the soldiers on guard duty quite badly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just wanted to write angry sex. They were supposed to be in the gym, but the plans changed a little. It still came out as rushed, angry sex with a hopeful note to the ending, so I'm happy.


End file.
